The overall mission or goal of the Dissemination Core is to increase the capacity of practitioners and researchers in the field of gerontology to use social/behavioral strategies for the enhancement of late life function and prevention of disability that are developed and tested by BU Roybal Center Consortium. The Roybal Center's Dissemination Core will be based at Sargent College's Center for Psychiatric Rehabilitation under the direction of Dr. Marianne Farkas, the Center's Direction of Training and International Services. This structure provides the BU Roybal Center Consortium with the ability to drawn upon the extensive dissemination expertise of Dr. Farkas and the Psychiatric Rehabilitation's experienced dissemination expertise of Dr. Frakas and the Psychiatric Rehabilitation's experienced dissemination staff. During the proposed Roybal Center's grant cycle, the Dissemination Core main goal will be expand the gerontology community's knowledge, attitudes and skills regarding cognitive/behavioral strategies to enhance late life function and prevent disability. The main target groups for our dissemination efforts will include practitioners and researchers in the field of gerontology. Objective 1. To increase the exposure of practitioners and researchers to new knowledge and attitudes about the Roybal Center's cognitive/behavioral strategies for the enhancement of late life function and prevention of disability. Objective 2. To increase the experience of practitioners in the skills necessary to deliver cognitive/behavioral strategies for the enhancement of late life function. In addition to more traditional forms of presentation, publication, and dissemination via the world-wide-web, dissemination tasks have been designed have been designed to publicize the Strong for Life and Fear of Falling intervention materials and to give the field a low cost way of getting exposure to the basic cognitive/behavioral principles involved. This approach will be applied to disseminate the findings that emerge from studies undertaken in Cycle II as they become available for dissemination.